Forces as Strong as Love and War
by Kadge Rose-Feather
Summary: Heaven and Hell are at war with one another, earth is being torn apart, and in the midst of it all there is a demon willing to betray his own kind for the love of an archangel... Destiel, Demon!Dean, ArchAngel!Cas, one-shot


**Forces as Strong as Love and War**

* * *

_**Kadge Rose-Feather**_

_**2013**_

* * *

It wouldn't normally have hurt, he wouldn't have normally bent that way, but the leader of all demonkind had a bit of a stronger grip than most of the beings that bothered Dean. He winced as she twisted his arm backwards.

"Hello, Dean." Abaddon muttered sweetly, the smile on her face both terrible and serene. "Did you _really_ think you could get away from me?"

Dean tried to shift his weight but she maintained a vice-like grip.

"You little traiter." She said from between gritted teeth – the fake-sweet smile still hanging on her lips.

"Yeah, well…" Dean said, smiling now as well as his eyes flashed pure black, "How 'bout you go fuck yourself?"

"Well…" She started, the broad smile of hers fading into more of a supreme grin, she buried her free hand in the back of his hair and brought her face closer to his. "I _could_ just rip you apart, _inch _by _inch, _until… Not even God could make you whole again."

Before Dean could cringe at that very real threat, a blinding light flashed that surprised the both of them – but only one of them knew what it was.

Abaddon looked outraged and _frightened,_ even.

"An angel?" She cursed, pulling one hand off of Dean, not sure if the reason for the godly being's appearance had anything to do with him or not.

Dean smirked with so much satisfaction. "Run, bitch. Cas is no angel when he's pissed."

There was only a moment of indecision before the red-headed knight of hell and leader of all demons in the war against heaven turned tails and ran, leaving a laughing Dean in her wake.

Although Dean turned expecting to see his saviour and loved one, Castiel, a very different archangel was waiting for him with a smile he really didn't want to see.

"Aw, hell." Dean muttered, knowing how pathetic it looked when he himself then turned tails to run, the smug smile having been completely wiped off of his face.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," The angel, Uriel, began to chant, and Dean fell to his knees, clutching desperately at his throat. _Goddamn_ that burned, more than the fires of hell themselves, for fucks sake.

"_Omnis incursion_, _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio-"_ Uriel continued, and Dean writhed pathetically, cursing the fact that demons couldn't pray to angels, else he could call for Cas.

"Why are you doing this? I'm on your side, man!" Dean yelled out in a desperate attempt to stop the angel from reciting the exorcism. He couldn't get sent back to hell – he'd never escape again if he did, Abaddon would make sure of that. Fortunately, the celestial being did stop briefly, but only to take a good long minute to laugh at him.

_"Omnis congregation,"_ Dean got to take one breath before the pain started again, and he had to hold his hands over his mouth to stop his black smoke from spilling out.

And then there was another flash of pure heavenly light, causing Dean to flinch back, black smoke trickling from his mouth, but he smiled as his cynical guess was proved wrong.

It wasn't another angel standing there and ready to hurt him, it was _his_ angel, standing there and ready to _help_ him.

"Brother, stop this." Cas ordered in his deep throated voice, holding one hand out at his comrade.

Uriel turned and stared angrily at the other archangel, but he did stop, and so Dean swallowed his smoke thankfully, breathing heavily.

"Why do you side with this disgusting _leech_, Castiel?" Uriel asked outraged, and when Dean stood up and dusted himself off, the angel pushed the demon back to his knees with his grace.

"Brother, he is on our side. He has sworn allegiance to us and betrayed his own kind – there is no way he could ever go back to them now, so you must leave him be." Cas tried to reason. Dean grunted under the force of Uriel's grace. Why was he always in such uncomfortable positions?

"He is a _demon_, brother! How do you know they were not all tricks? That's what his kind is famous for!" Uriel shouted, outraged at Castiel's supposed lack of loyalty.

"I can assure you, Uriel, that Dean is up to no tricks. He is with _us_, for good. Why will you not trust me on this, brother?"

Uriel lowered his head solemnly; looking away from Castiel's open, trusting face.

"There have been… Whispers, among our brethren upstairs. Whispers that you might be fraternizing with this… This _thing" _he gestured to Dean disapprovingly, "in ways that are more than just for the advantage to our people."

Castiel full-on glared at the other archangel.

"What are you implying, _brother?_"

Uriel smiled at Cas mirthlessly.

"That your interest in this lowly being is far less than strictly business purposes."

To his credit, Castiel managed to keep his face completely composed.

"That's a ridiculous accusation, brother. Now if you would _please_ leave, I'd like to take our _ally_ back to a safe-house."

Uriel smiled dryly but vanished back up to heaven quickly enough, he knew his power was nowhere near a match for Cas'.

Castiel approached Dean with worry all over his face, the demon was panting having just been released from Uriel's grace.

Cas touched Dean's forehead and in a second of whirling and falling later, they were at the bunker.

"Wow, Cas, a little warning before you zap me around like that next time, huh?"

The angel sat down at the table, worry creasing his forehead.

"My apologies, Dean, I was just… Panicked."

Dean sneered to try and cover up his own worry.

"Yeah well, since I know that's a thing you don't feel often I guess I'll let you off the hook."

"Thank you." Cas had answered sincerely completely missing Dean's bitter sarcasm.

Cas looked up, noticing Dean's intense frown. He hated to see Dean so wound up, especially when he knew it was his doing.

He stood up, pulling Dean into a light kiss, but his demon pulled away.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked earnestly, fear lighting up his eyes. What if Dean didn't want him anymore?

"Your friend back there, he wanted to kill me, but you… You never even tried to…" Dean turned his back to Cas, surprising him with the amount of vulnerability he was showing. "Am I more than just a play-thing or some kind of sick pet to you? Your own little demon slave, is that it?" Dean whipped around to shout the last part at Cas' face, fire lit in his fully black eyes.

He'd always had his many doubts about Castiel's true feelings for him, but he'd never voiced them aloud before.

Cas was more than hurt by Dean's accusations, and when he tried to bring his lover into his arms, the demon pulled away viciously.

"Dean I – I'm in love with you, how could you even ask that?"

Dean shrugged and frowned, nonetheless. He wanted to believe Cas, _desperately_ he did, but his instincts told him otherwise, and he really didn't want to end up betrayed. But of course, he'd given up _everything_ for this archangel, was it smart to question his lover's allegiance now?

Cas reached forward with a tentative hand to touch Dean's jawline, but Dean pulled away again like a belligerent child.

"How can I know that? How can I know you're not lying to me?" He shrieked, pain echoing in his raw voice.

Despite Dean's brutish ways and brash loud voice, Castiel smiled softly.

"That's what love is, Dean. You have to trust me; you have to believe me when I tell you things, just like I do with you. I promise you Dean, I am _very_ _deeply_ in love with you and I would betray heaven, hell and earth just to keep you by my side. I love you." Cas' low throaty voice sent shivers up Dean's spine and he couldn't help but crack a smile, pulling Cas into a rough, passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Instead of letting Dean explain, Cas simply kissed his lover harder. At the end Dean pulled away breathless, beaming like a child. _Although he's much more adorable than one_, Cas thought.

"I love you, I love you too, Cas." Dean whispered, their bodies so close that they both couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll love you forever." They both whispered at the same time, then giggling like school children, they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

**_This was written with permission from _dahliasheng_ on Tumblr_****_, as it was inspired by her post: _ dahliasheng . tumblr post / 69332706824 / supernatural-destiel-au-war-has-broken-out  [remove the spaces for the link to work!]_ I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)_**


End file.
